


【弓后】不是故事的故事

by Masamune1127



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: Under the arch of life, where love and death. Terror and mystery, guard her shrine, I saw, Beauty enthroned; and though her gaze struck awe.
Relationships: Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 4





	【弓后】不是故事的故事

**Author's Note:**

> ·弓/后（斜线有意义）

1  
Rook用随身的小刀削一支速写用的铅笔。他有一手好刀法，铅笔屑一圈一圈地从笔尖垂下，就像春天里的藤蔓。他已经在Pomefiore城住了一个星期，城堡的主人对肖像画十分偏爱，在城堡的走廊两侧挂满了画框，但其中所画之人却并不相同。发色，肤色，全部大相径庭。而且就算把发色相同的作品进行对比，五官也相去甚远，或许画中之人并不是主人本身。Rook想。  
他在一张红发人像面前停下脚步，画中的少年人面容枯瘦，颊上还有些雀斑，眼睛蓝得像海，而挂在隔壁的那一张则是黑发雪肤，穿着一字领的丝绸连衣裙，圆润的珍珠项链伏在她丰满的胸脯上。走过画廊就是城堡的主卧，但这间屋子从不允许客人靠近，Rook在最后一幅画前停下脚步，往那扇门望了一眼，转身离去。那扇门就像一块磁铁般吸引着Rook，即使闭上眼睛，也能看见它的的样子。  
“——绝对不可以窥探主人的房间。”这是在Pomefiore城留宿时必须遵守的铁律。这座城堡的主人鲜少出现在人前，是因为容貌奇丑，还是有其他难言之隐呢？人就是这样容易被引起好奇心的动物。一旦被禁止做某事，那么好奇心将会成倍地增长，即使明知道会打开潘多拉的魔盒。窥探他人的日常起居本就是十分不礼貌的事，一般来说正常人不会这么做，那么又何必多此一举，将这件事特意提出来强调一番，反而比不提更引人注意。

Rook面前的茶从热放到冷，他只喝了一口。这座漂亮城堡位于森林的深处，浅紫色的尖顶，墙壁刷白，在碧绿的林中就像仙境一般震撼。没有人知道它是什么时候出现的，也没有人知道是谁建造了它，“大概是仙子吧。”当地人说。

“是吗？”Rook问，他牵着一匹黑色的骏马，马儿转头要去吃路边摊子上的萝卜叶，被他一把拽住了笼头。  
“一定如此！”酒馆的女招待对Rook的疑问十分不满：“要是不相信，你自己进森林里去看一看就知道了。”  
“哦，”Rook说：“那我可得试一试，或许与我在寻找的东西有关也说不定。”——金苹果，献给至美之人的宝物，只有最美丽的人才能得到它。如果旁人妄图将它据为己有，苹果就会在瞬间融化成沸腾的液态黄金，将触摸它的人烧死。国王美丽的女儿不思饮食，告诉她的父亲，如果没有传说中的金苹果，她宁可再也不吃饭，活活饿死。

显然，她要的并不是由单纯的黄金打造成的东西。Rook摘下帽子，按在胸口鞠躬行礼。而是传说中被美神所得的那一个。  
那么金苹果又在何处呢？国王心急如焚。  
虽然我不知道它的具体位置，但并非全无头绪。Rook说。如果您愿意开出合理的酬金，我很乐意为您效劳。

他在酒馆里吃早餐，慢条斯理地把面包撕开，擦干净盘子里的肉汤。最后一口面包正好把盘中的汤汁擦完，Très bien！盘子闪闪发光，看起来甚至不必洗。黑马已经喂过草料，被拴在门外的柱子上。Rook不认为第一天就能找到那座城，只带了一天的干粮，不紧不慢地走着，黑马熟识人性，连蹄声也轻悄，与主人一同走在林间。  
每隔五百步，Rook就用猎刀在树干上刻一个箭头的符号。回头望去，只有马蹄痕迹和自己的足印。可是Rook渐渐发现自己已走进了森林的深处，他环顾四周，明明是中午，天色却暗如冬夜，树木的枝丫层层叠叠，将阳光遮蔽。它们摇动起来，树叶织成的天罗地网从天而降，试图将Rook扣在罗网之下。他立刻翻身上马，黑马灵活地起跳，在林间狂奔，将那些树远远地甩在身后。  
毫无疑问，现在变成猎物的是猎人自己。Rook想。但在一场狩猎里，猎物和猎人的身份，总是不断地在进行转换，不到最后一刻，胜负就难以推断。  
他在树林间奔逃着，直到Pomefiore城出现在眼前。城堡的铁门自动打开，这也是个陷阱！Rook下马，在铁艺栏杆门前插着腰，摘下帽子，将上面的树叶拍到地上。但高明的猎人总有办法吃掉饵食而不至于被捕获，因为他一向是设下圈套的那一个，没有谁比Rook更明白猎人的心理。更何况，那吸引他的饵食是世间的至宝，风险很大，但一本万利，值得如此冒险。  
客厅里空无一人，只有一卷羊皮纸放在茶几上。Rook打开它，第一条用加粗字体写着“绝不可以窥探主人的房间”，除此之外，下面林林总总二十几条全都是如何利用城堡内的设施自给自足的指南。他顺着羊皮卷的指引找到客房，里面是被收拾过的，没有一点尘土味。  
2  
为什么不能进主人的房间？这个问题从第一天来到Pomefiore的时候就一直萦绕在Rook的脑海里。如果这座城堡真的与金苹果有关，那么宝物的所在之处就已经被这条禁令所确定。金苹果会烧死试图占有它的所有人，能够将它据为己有的，只有被它所承认的至美者。  
也就是说——Rook摘下一片树叶，放在唇边吹响。  
他在庭中像个牧羊人似的转圈，把树叶吹出七扭八歪的调子。他与国王是雇佣与被雇佣的关系，国王需要人来做些肮脏的活儿，而他的女儿恰好十分美貌。对Rook来说，获得美的享受比薪水高低更重要，所以他与国王之间并不存在领导与被领导的关系。猎人是游离的，对国王没什么感情，至于公主——Rook噗一声吹了个破音。他用欣赏漂亮茶具的态度去欣赏她。  
“太难听了！”Rook顺着声音看去，有一个人正坐在翠绿的藤萝之下。他不知道他是什么时候来的，怎么可能有人悄无声息地出现在五感敏锐的猎人身边，还丝毫不被察觉呢？他的头上罩着一块黑纱，挡住了脸，但并不显得不相称。

“你是什么人？是那个新来的画家吗？”  
“是的，我是。”Rook回答：“你是谁？”  
“我是谁？”戴着头纱的人笑了一声：“我是这里的主人。”他的声音傲慢又平静：“你想看一看我的脸吗？”

Rook在他面前单膝跪下，屏住呼吸，轻轻地提起遮住面孔的纤薄的织物，将它抛到脑后。再也没有比这幅面孔更美的脸了，阳光从藤萝枝叶的缝隙里漏进，照在他的脸上，让Vil的容貌如同波光粼粼的河。他凝视着Rook，好像只凭借视线的强压，就能够让Rook心甘情愿地对他屈膝：“你又是谁？”他再次提出了这个问题。

“我是……”Rook口干舌燥，似乎有人掐住了他的脖子，让他不由自主地说出了实话：“我是猎人。” 

“Pomefiore周围没什么野兽。”Vil说：“你找到猎物了吗？”

用短刀剖开鹿的胸腔是美的，被刀划开的皮肉是美的，伤口本身是美的，握住仍在跳动的鹿心的手是美的。Rook用弓箭与陷阱捕获美，用纸笔和颜料创作美，用防腐的香料来保存美。他有着属于猎人的锐利的眼睛，这对他的事业有很大帮助。只需一眼，Rook就能看穿虚假下的真实。他是用弓弦和箭矢演奏的诗人，若有人逼迫他，他就封上自己的嘴，再也不吐出任何字句。诗人真诚地赞赏每一种美，而此刻在Vil面前，他什么也说不出来。

“你的工作就要开始了，明天我会在这里等你。”Vil站起身来，拍了拍自己的蓝色长袍。他们一同走进城堡，Rook跟着他上楼，走过挂着无数肖像的长廊。在打开主卧的房门前，Vil停下了动作：“你该回去了。”  
“为什么？”Rook好像大梦方醒般问。最靠近主卧门口的是一幅女人画像，脚踩贝壳，从泡沫中诞生，半垂着眼睛聆听他们的对话。  
“你忘了这里的规则吗？”Vil说。  
他目送Rook走远，直到再也听不见Rook的脚步声，才拧动门把手。  
3  
Rook的绘画工作进展顺利，他用铅笔打底稿，然后慢慢一层层上色。作为主顾的Vil从来不过问他的画进度如何了，也不看他的半成品。  
“这幅画完成后就永远属于我。”他说：“不必急于一时。”但绘制一幅画对于Rook的消耗是显而易见的，他的手指沾上颜料，上一次的还没有洗掉，又染上了新的，神色也不如从前那样放松。将“至美”通过自己的画笔输出到这世界上，让他就像一支被彻夜点燃的蜡烛，烛心烧焦了，卷曲着，淋漓不绝的泪水从燃烧的一端潸潸而下。他细细地描绘衣袍上的每一处褶皱，却迟迟不为肖像最重要的脸部上色，只用铅笔潦草地勾勒出一些浅淡的轮廓。  
当进展不顺的时候，Rook就骑上马，一个人到森林里去。树木们没有像第一天那样袭击他，自顾自地郁郁葱葱。他在森林里找到一个被金银花包围的水池，没什么鱼，很清澈，靠近水面的地方长了一些水仙。他原以为这里只属于他一个人，但是Vil又像第一天见面时神出鬼没地出现了。他好像从阳光中出生般，悄无声息地站在水边，脚边围着鹅黄色的水仙花，半蹲下身子，伸手撩了撩波光粼粼的水面：“诗人对自己的死期总有精确的预感，你想埋葬在哪里？”  
“你的卧室。”Rook说。黑马在Vil身边吃一丛白色的小花，Vil用湿漉漉的手指挠了挠它的下巴，让马儿打了一串响鼻。  
“你就对那里这么好奇吗？”  
“你不该告诉我不许进那间房。”  
“这是一种保护，人应该遵守规则。”  
“诗人是美的规则的制定者。”  
“你是诗人吗？”  
“诗人总是真诚，我也是如此。”

“那好吧！”长久的沉默之后，Vil说：“如果你认为你有直视真相的勇气，今晚就带上你的画到我房间来。”  
“Oui!”Rook说。Vil抓住笼头，灵巧地翻身上马，侧坐在马背上。缰绳牵在Rook手中，慢慢往城堡走：“谨遵您的旨意。”

Rook没有忘记他来这里的目的，如果金苹果真的在Vil手中，那么便没有将它带走的可能。他接下这个委托并不只是因为酬劳可观，而是他也想要一个关于“美”的最终解答，至于“美”归属于谁，对他个人而言并不重要。他看了一眼马背上的Vil，他似乎有些出神，脊背挺直，双手抓着马鞍，回头看刚才他站立过的芳香的水边。潮湿的岸边让Vil沾上一些水汽，让他看起来更像从自然中生出的某些东西。

深夜，他应邀来到Vil的房门外，抬起头看了一眼门前的画像，女人仍在画框里注视着他，保持着一丝稀薄的笑意。Rook将手搁到铜把手上的时候，Vil的声音从里面传来。  
“熄掉你的蜡烛。”他说。声音不重，但却不容置疑。  
“如果没有光，我要如何看清你的脸？”  
“你有你的眼睛。”Vil说。  
屋内漆黑一片，窗帘拉得很紧，没有一丝光。Vil大概在房间的正中，声音有些距离，但没有很远：“你已经进来了，好奇心满足了吗？”  
“可是我什么也没有看见。”Rook说，他摸到一块冰冷的石头——大理石，好像是什么的一部分。风从打开的窗户里吹进来，窗帘轻飘飘地飞起，银色的月光照亮了房间。

卧室里摆着一张大床，盖着华丽的帐幔，此刻全都放下了。Rook拉动绳索，一侧的帐幔应声收起，露出端坐在其中的Vil——这是Vil吗？一尊洁白的坐姿石像，头上罩着黑色的纱。他的手中握着黄金的苹果，头纱被风吹动，从头顶滑落，掉在石像的腿上。石像在被Rook看到的瞬间便开始逐渐崩溃，裂纹从脚下开始蔓延，快速爬升到面孔，灰白的石料剥落下来，因为失去平衡而向后倒去。

Rook接住他，触感和活人相同，只是格外苍白冰冷。石像的头颅无力地后仰，他看见他的脸了！他的脸——他的脸上没有五官，本该是面孔的部分是一片空白！说是空白也不尽然，那里是一片未经打磨的粗糙的石料，有被刻画过的痕迹，但从石料的走向来看，似乎是被雕刻家在完成后又用锤子毁去了。本该冰冷的石像在落入Rook怀里的瞬间开始发烫，裂纹里亮起金色的光辉，滚烫的金色液体从中溢出，将Rook的手灼伤。液体引燃了床上的寝具，微弱的火从被罩上开始往地下下蔓延，坠落的灰烬点燃了地上铺着的羊毛地毯，它们燃烧着，狂舞着，将整个房间飞快地点燃成一片火海，却没有一点火星沾上Rook的衣摆。  
石像痛苦地颤抖，但他没有五官，无法发出任何惨叫声，又因为身体接近崩毁，只能在Rook怀中痉挛抽搐。黄金液体越来越多，在石像的身下汇聚成一滩沸腾的液体，金色的蒸汽在房间里溢开，Rook的手被液体灼伤，五根手指都粘连在一起，而蒸汽和燃烧所致的烟气又带着相当的刺激性，让他的视线也变得模糊起来。Rook艰难地呼吸着，他知道，他再也不能拉弓射箭了。这样扭曲溃烂的一双手，连拉开弓弦都做不到。而且眼睛已经被蒸汽灼伤，最后所见的东西，是石像被毁去的面孔。他的肖像还剩下面部没有完成，但，没有再继续下去的必要了。那副画……那副画呢？Rook在进门的时候将它放在了门边，此刻它也化作了一团烈焰。火势蔓延到门外，几乎是瞬间，门外的画廊也被大火引燃。两侧墙壁上挂着的肖像画从墙上纷纷坠落，投身以火，焚烧过的灰烬腾起如同橘色的蝴蝶。

整座城堡都陷入了火海之中，而石像的痉挛逐渐止歇，安静地躺在Rook怀里，就像一座真正的石像，只有金色的液体还在从裂缝中溢出。我原以为我找到了至美，可我所找到的至美之人却没有面孔。Rook的双腿也被沸腾的黄金灼伤，与石像黏在一起。美神的笑容是嘲笑而非奖赏，我所求的难道是面纱下的虚无与空白吗？石像的心脏部位因为金色液体的流失，而出现一个坍塌下去的孔洞，里面空荡荡的，只剩下最后几滴液体。

火仍然烧着，飞溅到房间各处的金色液体开始向Rook所在的地方淌来，与石像身下最大的一滩汇合在一起，从中渐渐凝聚出苹果的形状，滚到Rook手边。这是石像的心。Rook摸索着，握住这房间里唯一的光源——滚烫的，像太阳一样烫，但他感觉不到，视野中所见的只有一团金色的光晕。金苹果在落入Rook手中的同时又开始融化，从手心钻入到他的身体里去。沸腾的黄金将他的血灼烧殆尽，Rook仍未死去，石像却已经完全化为了雪白的齑粉，Vil的灰烬沾在Rook身上，让他看起来像一个在风雪中行走的路人。高热的液体引燃了窗帘，太好了！在此刻你与我融为一体！我所求的就是……在此刻被你灼烧殆尽。金色的沸血从Rook的眼和口中流出。别人所见的你与我所见的你完全不同，我在见到你的时候，就已经将至美完全占有……至高的美就是空白的，可被我描绘的空白的脸。

4  
“这就是我全部的经历了。”Rook说。  
“哦，也没什么，亲爱的猎人。”国王说：“我的女儿已经不再想要金苹果了。在你离开的这些日子，我为她找到了一位英俊的王子做夫婿，他们过上了幸福快乐的生活。”  
“这可真是太好了。”Rook说。  
“你的背后背着什么？你的弓箭去了何处？”  
“哦。”Rook回答：“我接受了委托，要为某人画像。但现在主顾不需要这幅画了，我个人很喜欢，所以带在身上。”  
“我能看一看你的作品吗？”国王问。  
“当然，陛下。”Rook解开背上的系带，将画放到地上，揭开外头包着的油布——这是幅设色简单的肖像，说是肖像也不尽然，画中人举起一个黄金制的苹果挡住了自己的脸，只露出嘴唇和下颌。

“至于弓箭。”Rook说：“我已经不再需要它了。”猎人的眼睛被帽檐遮住，微微低着头，国王只能看见他的下颌，  
这可真是个无礼的人！国王想。他应该摘下帽子，再来面见我。“多谢你，Hunt！把你的作品收起来吧。等我有需要，会再请你来。”

Rook包上自己的画，将它背上离开王宫。路边有一个乞丐向他乞食，他从口袋里摸出一个铜币抛给乞丐，雪白的、完美的手，从斗篷的缝隙里一闪而过。


End file.
